Cilan's Pansage (PT)
Pansage is a Pokémon owned by Cilan. It is his first revealed Pokémon and his starter Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: N In Vs. Pan, Pansage was one of the options to battle at the Striaton Gym, along with Chili's Pansear and Cress' Panpour. Ian challenged all three of them to a triple battle. Pansage was to the side and primarily battled Ian's Oshawott and assisted against Victini. Pansage's maneuverability and type advantage allowed it to keep Oshawott off balance and took an early lead. After taking some hits from Victini as well, Pansage is defeated by Oshawott's Razor Shell. In Vs. Musharna, Pansage battled against a Plasma Grunt's Trubbish. It easily pushed through its attacks, and charged a Solar Beam. Victini diverted a Sludge attack allowing Pansage to defeat Trubbish. Pansage saw itself in a dream where Cilan became an S Rank Connoisseur. In Vs. Purrloin, Pansage played with the other Pokémon before lunch. It helped Cilan and Rui look for Purrloin after it had blasted off, and unsuccessfully fought off a wild Scolipede. In Vs. Dwebble, Pansage was used to defend Cilan by an angry wild Dwebble. Dwebble was winning when it was blasted off by Iris' Axew using Dragon Rage. Pansage then used its Gluttony ability to find a Cheri Berry for Cilan to offer to Dwebble. In Vs. Sawsbuck, it's revealed that Pansage defeated Burgundy's Oshawott during a gym battle. Pansage battled against Burgundy's Sawsbuck. Pansage is initially at a disadvantage due to Sawsbuck's ability being Sap Sipper. Pansage was able to evade Sawsbuck's attacks and land its own, defeating Sawsbuck with a new Rock Tomb. In Vs. Sewaddle, Pansage was chosen to help find Cilan's and Rui's way through the Pinwheel Forest. It led them to N and a Sewaddle it was following. Upon N insulting Cilan, Pansage defended his actions. Pansage understood Cilan's plan when he went to battle N, and agreed to stand down. In Meltan Hearts and Taking Names, Pansage battled against Mallow's Tsareena. Pansage had the battle drag on, the two exhausting each other. Pansage eventually wins the battle. In Vs. Elgyem, Pansage gave some leaves off its head to Rui to help combat sea sickness. It later helped fight off Team Plasma grunts. In Vs. Basculin, Pansage battled against a wild Stunfisk in a fishing tourney. Despite being camouflaged, Pansage managed to locate it and defeat it, allowing Cilan to capture it. In Vs. Venipede, Pansage dislodged Venipede to a building side to get them into a Sweet Scent trail. In Vs. Drilbur, Pansage helped Cilan set up a berry pile to ambush a rampaging Drilbur. Drilbur bursts through the berries and knocks Pansage back. In Vs. Sigilyph, Pansage helped fight off Team Plasma grunts. In Vs. Ferrothorn, Pansage helped to collect berries for the sick Rui. It calmed an arguement between Lillipup and Deerling, which led to Deerling healing Rui. Pansage pursued after Ken's Ferrothorn which had abducted Deerling and fought alongside Lillipup to battle it. In Vs. Victini Warrior 1, Pansage helped make a movie with Cilan and the others. It served the role of Captain Cilan's Pokémon and battled Ian's Victini. They did multiple attempts to try and have Pansage win, which they did off screen. In Vs. Victini Warrior 2, Pansage was the main battling Pokémon of Captain Cilan. It battled Sir Ian's Victini, defeating it while secretly powered up by Lillipup's Helping Hand. It later defeated Druddigon, the guardian of the hidden treasure, but was defeated in a rematch with Victini. In Vs. Battle Sub, Pansage teamed up with Ian's Tepig to battle Inigo's Chandelure and Emmet's Eelektross on the Battle Sub. The two worked well together and Pansage made good use of the subway car. Inigo and Emmet used their knowledge of the tracks they were on to unleash powerful combos, but Pansage does later. Right at the end of the subway ride, both Pansage and Tepig are defeated. In Vs. Heatmor, Pansage hid at a dead end for a wild Heatmor to come. It then used a new Grass Whistle to put it to sleep. This allowed Iris to capture it. In Seed of Reality, Pansage tries to ward off an Acid Ball. It later helps to battle against Umbrians and Lust. In Vs. Galvantula, Pansage assisted in fighting against N's Galvantula. However it is quickly defeated. In Vs. Deerling, Pansage battles against Shadow Triad's Yamask. Pansage is hit by Will-o-Wisp and is defeated. In Vs. Scolipede, Pansage is chosen to find Pecha Berries for poisoned Pokémon. However it is hit by a Scolipede's Sludge Bomb. In Shadow of Oblivia, Pansage battled against Purple Eyes' Meganium. It wins the battle. In Vs. Reshiram, Pansage uses Grass Whistle to put the Plasma Grunts and their Pokémon to sleep. It is then defeated by Shadow Triad's Scolipede. In Vs. Vanillish, Pansage assisted Cilan in searching the forest for the river. It later helps in saving Cilan from a rushing river and finding food. It and Crustle teamed up in battling Brycen's Beartic, Pansage putting it to sleep with Grass Whistle. In Vs. Dewott, Pansage has a rematch against Burgundy's Dewott in the Shopping Mall 9 tournament. Dewott lands some high powered attacks on Pansage, forcing it on the defensive. Pansage puts Dewott to sleep with Grass Whistle and defeats it with Solar Beam. In Race Against Time, Pansage was controlled by Eon and is used to fight the others. It is defeated by Victini. In Vs. Zekrom, Pansage battled against the Shadow Triad, attacking their Krookodile. In Vs. Hydreigon, it is seen holding off Scolipede until the group retreats from the collapsing castle. Pansage made a cameo appearance in Vs. Swoobat. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Archen, Pansage teams up with Burgundy's Cottonee to battle Domino's Sudowoodo. The two alternate attacking and defending and knock Sudowoodo now. In Vs. Tropius, Pansage assists multiple times in repelling a swarm of Ninjask, saving a wild Tropius. It battles against Tropius for Cilan to catch it, its tactics not being enough to subdue it. Pansage wins with a well-placed Rock Tomb and Cilan captures Tropius. Pansage made a cameo in Vs. Eelektross. Personality Having been Cilan's first Pokémon and with him for years, Pansage is a considerate and proper Pokémon. It likes to assist others and sees its own dreams as helping Cilan achieve his dream. When shown Pansage's greatest desire, it was helping Cilan become an S-ranked Connoisseur. It is not offended when Cilan decides to use another Pokémon over it, understanding that it is all part of his plan. Known Moves References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Grass Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Cilan's Pokémon (PT)